Controlling my feelings far too long
by Leksaklarke
Summary: OneShot What went through Angie Martinelli's mind when she told Peggy, 'Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours'


_**A/N :**_ _Title taken from the song Showbiz by Muse.  
Sorry If this suck and is short, I'm not a writer but I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy!  
Angie's thoughts will be bold and in italics by the way :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _''Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours''_ She said it so natural, like she meant to say it when actually she didn't (okay she did but not like that, she meant to say it in a friendly way but of course she came out as flirty), She wasn't talking to _those friends_ that she meet and mingle at the _clubs_ , the one's _like her_. This was _Margaret ''Peggy'' Carter_ here, like her English.. well she wasn't _her's_ per-say but Angie was so fond of the Englishwoman that she liked to think of her as _hers, Angie's Ragazza._ (Lady, girl, girlfriend)

 _ **What the actual hell Angela, you can't say things like that to English. Dio auitami!**_ _ **( God help me)**_ _ **I just- again, what the hell. why must you embarrass yourself this way.**_

 _ **English is straight- well I mean so is spaghetti until it's wet- oh lord, Angie control yourself, conceal don't feel. I mean what if English notices huh what then.**_

The young Italian woman had been pining on Peggy since the day she saw her walk in the Automat, with a suit hugging her stunning body, glowing red lipstick ( that made her mouth water wondering what her lips might feel like against her own), her charming British accent, those legs _**prefer them wrapped around my face-okay nope I need holy water. I can't think like this at work especially not in front of her, I must be looking like a tomato right now.**_

Now Peggy was a regular costumer there and Angie got used to seeing her, grown fond of her ordering tea and a piece of pie that Angie had recommended. Seeing Peggy walking in was the highlight of her day after serving those disgusting and awful men who kept catcalling her and shaming her.

But Angie did't have the courage to do this, to talk and open up to Peggy about it- no, of course not, she wouldn't risk spilling her own feelings to ruin her friendship with Pegs, no matter how they're eating her alive.

When Angie said that, she did mean it but she didn't want to blurt it out like that, ** _I sound like a creep, you can't apologize Ang that would be much more embarrassing- ugh, why was I born with this stupid no self control- blabbering mouth? - Cause' you're an idiot that's why._** No matter how creepy that sounded Angie swooned when Peggy looked down, trying to hide a blush forming. _**Was- was that a blush wait what Carter no don't do this to me i- let's do the internal happy dance. She actuALLY BLUSH OH MY LORD. I made English blush thank you lord Jesus.**_

Thank God for that awful costumer,she still hated his guts but silently thanked him when he called her, she couldn't sit there near Peggy any longer, she felt like she was losing all of her oxygen in her body, Peggy was simply breathtaking for Angie- quite literally. _**She's just sooo beautiful- and you're dreamy Ang come on get back to work you awkward cinnamon roll.**_

''See ya later'' _ **okay nice one Angie be flirty, yes that could end well, might as well fling myself of a cliff while we're at it huh?**_

.

.

.

 **A/N Yes well I told you it was short, but I thought about it all day and I imagined Angie thinking about that, I found it so funny. Now that I wrote it down, well, it doesn't seem funny anymore haha, I suck but oh well. Hope you liked it :) I didn't know how to finish it so yeah um bye. Maybe i can write a longer part 2 idk.**

 **Sorry if the the Italian is wrong, I didn't use google translate since I studied it (still need to revise and stuff so i'm not that good lmao) and I didn't use a lot of Italian just two words: ''Ragazza'' and ''Dio auitami!''**

 **Also, I have so many Cartinelli fic ideas on my tumblr so check those out too! -Agentcartinelliaf**

 **Tumblr AO3**


End file.
